


one down, a lot to go

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Here they come - look out, Danzo.Prompt: Ino & Karin, being gay and doing crimes.
Relationships: Karin/Yamanaka Ino, Sai & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	one down, a lot to go

“Is the cost clear?” Karin asks, and Ino pokes her head out to check with Hinata.

“We’re good,” Ino says, shutting the door. Neji has a small ink animal with him on the streets to send their way, so they have to assume it’s safe out there. Karin exhales, clearly a bit shaky, and Ino drops a kiss on her head. “You’ve got this. It’s fine.” She then claps a hand on Sai’s shoulder, squeezing. He looks nervous - no, terrified, sitting in that chair. “I’ll be okay, Sai.”

He nods sharply, and Karin steps forward with her paper. “Ready?” she asks him.”

“Ready,” Sai says.

He sticks out his tongue - the ROOT seal is as plain as can be, and it makes everyone pause. Then Karin inhales, exhales, and gently lays her paper on his tongue. It’s a small paper, just a square, small enough that it could easily fit in his mouth with no folding if he drew his tongue back in.

The seal on it is intricate - a result of long days and long nights, reverse engineering and triple inking and rewriting again and again and again. Karin’s pretty sure the bags under her eyes are permanent. The paper is special, a unique Uzumaki recipe from the old days of Uzushio. The city had long been picked over by vultures, so they had had to hunt, scouring file after file in an attempt to track down every Uzumaki site possible, trying to find even only a whisper. Sai and Ino had worked on that, and they’re pretty sure their eyebags are permanent, too.

They hold their breath, all three of them, and the ink dissolves off the paper. It’s the moment of truth. If she did it right- If everything was correct, then-

Sai pulls it off and _his tongue is blank_.

“It’s gone,” Karin whispers, because he can’t see it himself. Ino tugs her in for a quick cheek kiss and then wraps her arm around Sai to tug him up and into a crushing hug and the three of them cling to each other. Sai has tears in his eyes and he has one hand curled in each girl’s shirt so tight and-

Look out, Danzo.

**Author's Note:**

> what better crime? thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as **ftcoye** , where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
